Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials, implement light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light, due to development of thin film growth techniques and device materials, and implement white light using fluorescent materials or through color mixing. Further, the light emitting devices have advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent life-span, rapid response speed, stability, and environmental friendliness as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting devices are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights substituting for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes substituting for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, head lights for vehicles and traffic lights.